


Drabble Collection, part 3!

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [51]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dancing, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Drinking, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Love Confessions, Ostagar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on prompts from r/dragonageI'm at it again! More drabbles! Approx. 100 words for each prompt.





	Drabble Collection, part 3!

**Prompt 6:** 100 Word Drabble: A lingering kiss.

 

"You're beautiful and clever and you never make any mistakes, and I... I don't deserve you."

A smile like a sunrise. "I'm not as perfect as you think, Merrill. I'm not some sort of goddess."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Some people worship you from afar, you know..." A nervous sigh. "It's foolish of me to even dream that you might..." 

A smile, golden eyes losing themselves in a sea of jade green, lips meeting. Hesitant hopes that had dared to flee her mouth were heard... and answered in a way that had been the stuff of dreams for so long. 

 

 ** **Prompt 3:**** 100 Word Drabble: She took a sip

Done in three iterations!

 

(Inquisitor)

What a night. An assassination stopped, an empress saved, sodding Orlesian leaders made to work for the good of their land **for once**. As far as games went, the Grand Game could go jump off the nearest pier, as far as she was concerned. 

A masked servant offered her a cup. She took a sip. After he left, she made a face. She'd never liked red wine. Company found her on the balcony. 

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked with that smile.

"I thought you didn't dance?" she answered.

"For you, I'll try."

At last, good fortune!

\--

(Hawke)

One could smell the tension in the camp. They'd all gathered here, watching and waiting as numbers on both sides grew. Men and women from all corners of Ferelden had poured in to answer their King's call for soldiers. Farmer, smith, noble, peasant; it didn't matter, anyone could swing a weapon. Nobody'd turn away good blades just because they were held by the offspring of an apostate. 

Carver took the first swig. Ava winced at the smell when her turn came. She took a sip and coughed. It burned. She passed the flask on. "Liquid courage," the boss called it. 

\--

(Warden)

"We've been through a lot. We're like old war buddies. Share a drink? It's from my own stash, my family's recipe and dedicated to my comrades in arms." 

Zevran choked on his water. He wanted to warn her away, but the scene played out before him.  _Warden, no!_

"Haha! YES! The Warden steps up!"

The dwarf passed the mage a mug. She took a sip... and then fell to the ground, hard. She woke several minutes later. 

Some chatter, and then a confession. "... you're like family to me. Closest thing I've had in years."

Zevran pondered the word.  _Family._


End file.
